shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiba Inu
}} |jva = ??? |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 22,000,000}} }} }} Introduction Shiba is a pirate and the Doctor for the Blue Fox Pirates. He is also the commander of the 5th division of the Silver Wolf Grand Fleet and a former captain in the marines. Appearance Shiba has brown hair and glasses and wears a dress shirt and blue tie underneath a white over coat. Before the time skip his hair was neater and he wore a uniform with a light blue ascot and white gloves. Personality Shiba is the most empathetic of the crew and would treat even those that where prisoners being transported. He is also known to be serious when he is working. He is also known to be creative finding ways to make up for his lack of combat skills Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship N/A Marksmanship Shiba is skilled enough that he can hit a target with impressive acceracy Hand to Hand Combat As a rule Shiba has never engaged in fighting but is able to block attacks skillfully to use his darts which have been laced with one of various poisons. Physical Strength Shiba is not overly strong but not weak either but when he takes a piece of candy he gains impressive strength that has allowed him to restring mot people one handed Agility Shiba is fairly agile which is only enhanced when he takes a certain piece of candy that increases his agility. Endurance Shiba is durable enough to take some hits and still keep moving with out showing any strain which is increased when he has a piece of his special candy Weapons Modified pistol and rifle Darts Special Candy Devil Fruit ''For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History As a child Shiba lived with his parents in their apothecary and spent a lot of time learning about various healing and deadly plants. When he was old enough he joined the marines. Although not the strongest of cadets he manage to compensate by relaying on his knowledge of plants and poisons to keep up with the others. During his time in the marines he met Aisu Aisurozu and Meiyo Azul the latter becoming his commanding officer. Like other marines he followed Aisu into a life of piracy filling in as his crews doctor. Character Design So how did you come up with your. character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Trivia * His darts are full of various venom and poisens * He is named after a dog breed. * He has a pet dog named Hachiko named after famous dog. Category:Asa12 Category:Characters Category:Blue Fox Pirates